As Always, My Sweet, Resistance is Futile
by awesometastic9
Summary: Sonny is forced to guest star on MF for 7 episodes. She plays Gwen whom Mackenzie falls in love with, but is their acting just acting, or is it fueled by real, hidden, and repressed emotions? CHANNY!
1. Oh, Really? A Guest Star? Brilliant

_As Always, My Sweet, Resistance is Futile_

By, awesometastic9

**Disclaimed**

Chapter One

Oh Really? A Guest Star? Brilliant.

What. The. Hell.

I mean, _seriously?_ This – _this_ - is what the brilliant (not) writers for _Mackenzie Falls_ come up with after laboring for… how long? Oh, right; _three days_, over? A _guest star._ _Another_ guest star. Like, are we suddenly _not_ the #1 Tween Drama anymore? Psht. Like _that_ will ever – and I mean, _ever_ – happen. Well… let me say that correctly: that will never happen when _Chad Dylan Cooper_ is the star. If it were just Portlyn and the rest of those… preppy, snotty bimbos and – bimbo-men? (is that what you call male sluts? Oh, wait. Man-whore. There we go! Took me a second there.) Then that would be a _whole_ 'nother story! _Mackenzie Falls_ wouldn't be the #1 Tween Drama without me. And not just because I_ play_ Mackenzie. No, they need me because I'm _the_ teen heartthrob of the 21st century.

But, back to the wonderful (read: pathetic) idea the writers came up with! They want to bring in a(nother) guest star to fight with Penelope and Chloe for my (Mackenzie's) affections.

So (obviously) the guest star is female. Because if it isn't, there will be HELL to pay.

Just saying.

But, the thing that's _bugging_ me to _no end?_ The writers said they didn't know who they wanted to play Gwen Holstrome. I mean, my_ god_. It's not that hard to find a pretty teenage actress (emphasis on "pretty") these days. I mean, I practically had them crawling out of the woodwork in an attempt to land a role with _me_. I mean, what _female _with a_ pulse_ doesn't?

Oh.

Right.

That peppy little Random: Miss Sonny "Sonshine" Munroe.

But, whatever. _She_ doesn't count.

I was sitting in my dressing room currently, staring at my reflection appreciatively. I was absentmindedly fiddling with my phone, not really thinking about anything but when would the script arrive – with the name of the actress who is playing my love-interest, of course – when there was a loud crash behind me.

I spun around – jumping out of my vanity chair – to see what had made that crash.

It just happened to be the door to my dressing room being _slammed_ open – making a quite impressive dent in the wall with the handle – by none other than Sonny Munroe.

I was so caught off guard by her sudden appearance (read: I totally expected her to bother me sooner or later since I haven't seen her all day, so really it wasn't 'sudden') that I stumbled backwards (read: put on my famous smirk and leaned easily on the back of my chair) in shock (read: amusement).

"Sonny?" I asked with a frown. "What are yo-"

"_What_ is this Cooper!?" she shrieked, advancing on me and brandishing a thick stack of papers in my face.

"What is what?" I asked, confused.

"Cut the _crap!_ You know what this is!"

I just stared at her, waiting, because _obviously_ I didn't know – otherwise, why the _hell_ did I ask?

"What is this… this – _Mackenzie Fall's_ script – doing in my dressing room with _six others?!_" she cried, giving in.

What happened next is something that I never – ever – thought would ever happen – ever! My jaw fell open and my eyes practically popped out of their sockets.

"You're - _you're_ the guest star!?" I gasped, almost choking on the words as they tried to leave my mouth.

"_Apparently!"_ she sighed angrily. "Wait." She paused. "You didn't know?"

"No! I didn't! And when I get a hold of Rick I swear to _Go-_"

"You'll what?" came a voice from behind Sonny, and I saw Rick – the _Mackenzie Fall's_ director – standing in my dressing room doorway.

I didn't answer, and he just stared at me. I was aware of Sonny staring at me as well, but I was just so… _angry!_ With Rick, I mean. Because, seriously – _why and how could he do this?_

"Obviously by your lack of response, you won't be _able_ to do anything. Not without bringing down the wrath of Mr. Condor. And besides, Mr. Cooper – he's the one who wanted Miss Munroe here to be the guest star. And of course, you don't say no to Mr. Condor. Unless you want to be out of a job." He chuckled nervously. "All I can say is you two better get along and make _magic!_ Because both of your careers are riding on this – these seven episodes – so don't screw up." He turned to go, but then stopped. "Oh, Chad – here's your scripts." And he pulled out the huge stack of papers for all seven episodes, and thrust them into my arms.

As he stepped over the threshold, he stopped once again.

"Oh, and Miss Munroe? You're expected at Studio Two at nine am tomorrow."

And then he left.

Surprisingly, at the same time, Sonny and I seemed to not be able to stand. I slumped into my chair and she collapsed weakly onto my couch.

We stayed silent for a few moments before I finally spoke.

"Uh, just for the sake of both our careers… Sonny, I have a proposal."

She looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Truce – at least, for the duration of the filming?"

She sighed. "I guess that's reasonable… wait – did you just say something _reasonable?_" she gasped.

I rolled my eyes then looked at her pointedly.

"Fine," she sighed. "I don't want to lose my spot of _So Random!_ any more than you want to lose your spot on _Mackenzie Fall's._"

"Hey! No matter what happens – Chad Dylan Cooper won't lose his spot!" I announced. "I am not replaceable! You… on the other hand…."

"Oh shut up Chad! I thought we just agreed to a truce? So, in order to honor that truce – _put a lid on your planet-size ego!_" she snarled the last part.

I just smirked.

"Ugh! You're impossible!" she shrieked, and smacked me on the arm with her copy of the first script.

"Hey! No one hits Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"Oh wow! I guess I just did the impossible!" she laughed, and then hit me again. "and I did it again! And again! And again!"

"Stop it!" I cried, stepping away with an angry scowl on my face.

She smirked this time.

"Whatever, Cooper. I'll see you tomorrow." And she turned on her heel, and marched out of my dressing room.

I groaned, pissed off, and flopped back down on my chair.

After a few minutes of continuous angry scowling, I picked up the script.

--

MACKENZIE FALL'S

EPISODE 235

_From Over the Falls Came Gwen_

CHARACTER LIST

MACKENZIE: Chad Dylan Cooper

DEVON: Skyler DeVane

TREVOR: Ferguson Michaels

PENELOPE: Marta Balatico

CHLOE: Chastity Ann DeWitt

ASHLEE: Portlyn Murray

*Guest Starring*

GWEN: Sonny Munroe

PLOT SUMMARY:

A girl washes up on shore a few miles from the Falls with grave injuries and is rushed to the hospital.

Mackenzie is called because the girl was still within his property lines, and is asked to see if he can identify her.

Mackenzie does not know her but is instantly besotted by her beauty, even though she is covered in wounds. Mackenzie is visited by the doctor whom his family is good friends with, and he expresses his thoughts on the girl: he thinks this was no accident – that someone hurt her on purpose and charges Mackenzie in her care once she wakes up.

PAGE 1 – SCENE 1

[phone rings]

MACKENZIE: [reaches for phone to answer] Hello?

PARAMETIC ON PHONE: Is this Mackenzie?

MACKENZIE: yes.

PARAMETIC ON PHONE: I am calling regarding the news that a young girl washed up on shore a few miles from your falls. She was still within your property lines, so it is required for you to come to the hospital and see if you can identify her.

MACKENZIE: is she - dead?

PARAMETIC ON PHONE: no, Sir. She is merely unconscious with many injuries. We expect you within the hour.

MACKENZIE: bye.

[MACKENZIE hangs up the phone and goes to the entry hall of his mansion to grab his leather jacket and his keys. Calling out to Gertrude – one of the maids – that he'll be back later, MACKENZIE leaves the mansion and drives down to the county hospital]

SCENE 2

[MACKENZIE pulls up in his black convertible and walks into the ER. Immediately a nurse walks over to him]

NURSE: you're Mackenzie?

MACKENZIE: yes

NURSE: right this was young man

[NURSE guides him out of the ER waiting room and into the IC Recovery ward. She walks to the one room off the IC where the young girl is laying in her bed unconscious]

MACKENZIE: [walking into the room and then stops abruptly, staring at the girl] Is this her?

NURSE: yes, Sir.

MACKENZIE: are the paramedics who recovered her still in the vicinity?

NURSE: [nodding] Yes, should I fetch them?

MACKENZIE: yes

[NURSE rushes off]

[MACKENZIE walks slowly over to the bed of the unconscious girl, never taking his eyes off of her face. He frowns as his heart starts beating faster and his breathing becomes labored]

NURSE: [arriving with two male paramedics in tow] these are the men, sir. John Gonzales and Kurt Jenkins. John, Kurt – this is Mackenzie.

GONZALES: do you recognize her?

MACKENZIE: [not looking at the men, but still staring at the face of the girl] no. I don't.

GONZALES: [looking disappointed] alright then [turns to leave]

JENKINS: [grabbing GONZALES arm to stop him from leaving. Clears his throat and then addresses MACKENZIE] well, Sir, we ran her description through the recent missing persons report database, and nothing. She hasn't said anything yet, but the doctor who examined her says she may have amnesia; she hit her head pretty badly, as you can see by the bandage on her head.

MACKENZIE: I would like to speak to this doctor. Send him to me

NURSE: of course [rushes off]

[GONZALES and JENKINS share a quizzical look, then turn to MACKENZIE]

GONZALES: you sure you don't know her, Mackenzie?

[MACKENZIE shakes his head, almost sadly, and turns to look at the men for the first time. GONZALES has the expression of skepticism covering his face, but JENKINS just looks concerned for the girl]

[NURSE returns with the head doctor at the hospital: Doctor Morarity]

DOC. MORARITY: Ah, Mackenzie. You wanted to see me?

[DOC. MORARITY is a close friend of MACKENZIE'S father, and they know each other fairly well]

MACKENZIE: yes. What is the extent of her injuries, Doctor?

DOC. MORARITY: she has a very severe concussion along with a long gash in the back of her skull. She lost a lot of blood, and was near death when some hikers found her then alerted the EMS. GONZALES and JENKINS team arrived on the scene minutes later, having been nearby at a house call. She has two broken ribs, and her left leg is in bad shape. We basically had to piece it back together along with many metal rods and nails. Her right wrist is also broken, not to mention numerous cuts, scrapes, and bruises covering her body.

MACKENZIE: thank you, Doctor.

DOC. MORARITY: your welcome, Mackenzie. [turning to GONZALES and JENKINS] Gentlemen, if you would excuse Mackenzie and I for a moment? Nurse Weet, would you escort them to the waiting area? I have some things to go over with them about the Friedman Case.

[GONZALES and JENKINS nod, and follow NURSE WEET out of the room. GONZALES looks over his shoulder once at MACKENZIE and the DOCTOR before leaving]

MACKENZIE: what is it Doctor?

DOC. MORARITY: Mackenzie, I don't think this happened by accident.

MACKENZIE: [shocked] What do you mean?

DOC. MORARITY: What I mean, is her head wound is scarily close to all the signs that point to Blunt Force Trauma. It doesn't seem likely that she got some of these injuries from falling over the falls. Her leg, for instance [walks over to her bedside, and pulls back her blankets to reveal to full leg cast. He then moves to the wall and pins up some X-Ray scans of her leg on the viewing panel there] couldn't have received the amount of damage it did by just being tossed in the current of the water. I hate to say this, but it looks like someone deliberately took a hammer to her leg.

[MACKENZIE looks horrified]

MACKENZIE: so, what you're saying is – that someone hurt her on purpose then dumped her over to falls to die? What was the purpose of destroying her leg?

DOC. MORARITY: probably to stop her from swimming to safety.

MACKENZIE: oh, gosh.

DOC. MORARITY: her head wound, as well, looks like someone took that same hammer to it. It is likely – but not much – that she simply hit her head on a rock on the water, but the injury is too deep. It didn't puncture the skull, thank goodness. It just cracked the skull. We stitched her up as best we could, but now it's up to you to keep her healthy.

MACKENZIE: what? I don't understand.

DOC. MORARITY: I'm asking you to take care of her, Mackenzie. She can't stay here at the hospital, because even though we have security, I still think someone may come after her. I think this was attempted murder.

SCENE 3

MACKENZIE: murder?

DOC. MORARITY: attempted at least. We don't know who this girl is, but someone wanted her dead. There is no doubt in my mind about that. Mackenzie, I am putting this on you for a few reasons. One, she washed up in your property line, so even though she is in no way connected to you, I think you should be the one in charge of her rehabilitation. It would be good to get the press off your back, since they're already suspicious.

MACKENZIE: why are they even if the first place?

DOC. MORARITY: because of the simple reason I said: she was in your property line, and what with your father's growing hostility towards Penelope's father regarding the bottles they use, the press will probably make up something having to do with Penelope too.

MACKENZIE: like?

DOC. MORARITY: like this girl has some connection to her and her family, and someone in your family – or connected to you – did this to send a message, or something. But, this is just guesswork. I would alert Miss Penelope about this yourself, so she isn't targeted.

MACKENZIE: okay.

DOC. MORARITY: this girl will be safe in your care, Mackenzie. Once she wakes up and is a stable moving condition, we'll transport her to your family's mansion for her recovery.

MACKENZIE: alright. [turns back to stare at the girl]

DOC. MORARITY: I have to leave now, and speak to GONZALES and JENKINS. So, if you'll excuse me, Mackenzie.

MACKENZIE: sure.

[MACKENZIE turns back to the girls face and looks hard at her. She is very beautiful, there was no doubt. She had long dark chestnut hair which was still a bit damp and sticking to her face. She had a long gash on her forehead, and her lip was split. Her body was very petite, but had the fullness of a woman. MACKENZIE guessed she was around his age, maybe a year younger. He took note of all the cuts and bruises on her arms, and as he surveyed her injuries his mouth turned into a disgusted frown.]

MACKENZIE: who would want to kill her?

--

Chad looked up from the script, dumbfounded.

"Wow," he said out loud. "This plot is quite… advanced, regarding the others we've done." Then he chuckled. "I hope Little Miss Sonshine can handle it."

---

**A/N: okay! It looks like I got some of my old inspiration back! This is a new story… I know – I have so many to finish! But this just required my attention. I will update my other fics soon, and in the meanwhile, please review this one!**

**To tell the truth, I was quite impessed with myself with the **_**MACKENZIE FALL'S **_**plot! I was so engrossed in it that I literally had to rip my fingers from the keys and tell myself that this isn't only about the **_**MACKENZIE FALL'S **_**episode. So yeah. I'm gonna put a lot of those episode scripts in here though, because it's just such a great idea!**

**So, yeah! Thanks and please review! **

**Once I get 7 of them I'll start writing the next chapter!**

**-awetast9;;Linsi**


	2. Part 1: Let's See How She Acts

_As Always, My Sweet, Resistance is Futile_

By, awesometastic9

**Disclaimed**

Chapter Two

Part 1: Let's See How She Acts

Holy… heck!

I was… surprised? Wow; that's something that doesn't happen often to Chad Dylan Cooper… almost ever. Dang that Sonny Munroe! What voodoo powers does she possess that affect me in this way? Got me.

What has got me – Chad Dylan Cooper – so surprised? Well, let me tell you:

_Sonny Munroe can act._

Like, _drama_ act. I think the only people who were more surprised than _moi_ was the rest of the cast of _Mackenzie Falls_; Marta probably most of all. And, like her character – Penelope – Marta has a huge crush on me (ugh) and doesn't quite like me talking to (or standing near) any other girls. She absolutely _freaks_ when I talk to _Portlyn_, let alone Sonny (which is even more of a freak-out). So, Sonny coming to guest star on _Mackenzie Fall's_ will probably push her over the edge.

It'll probably be sooner rather than later.

---

Let me back up to the beginning of the shooting day on Stage 2.

I was sitting in my dressing room in front of the vanity when a knock came at the door.

I turned around slowly, wondering who it was; It was six am, three hours before we were due on set to shoot. I was the only one who got here this early. Ever.

You must be surprised; Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't seem like an early riser, does he? Well, I am. It's just a long running habit that I cannot break. I like it though; driving to the Studios with minimal traffic and being able to relax before the work day. That's always nice.

I got up and walked over to the door, and opened it to see… Tawni Hart?

As you can probably foresee this 'surprised' emotion would haunt me _all day._

_"_Tawni?" I was just able to get out before she shoved me back into the room and slammed the door behind us. Her face was livid with fury.

"What do you think you're _playing at?!_" she screeched, grabbing my collar and bringing me down to her eye level.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in I hoped was a level, un-scared voice, which in fact I was terrified. Why? She has_ long nails_. And this face? Yeah, it's the _money maker_.

"You're up to something, _Goldfarb_. And I'm gonna find out what it is!"

I pulled out of her vice-like grip at my old last name (oh why must she torture me with that?!) and scowled at her.

"Yeah, well good luck! You wanna know why? Because I'm _not up to something."_

"Suuurrre," she said, rolling her eyes, but taking another step towards me with her arms crossed over her chest. "You better not mess with Sonny, you hear me? You better _not._"

"Since when do you care?" I spat.

"Since I got my first friend, and you won't tear up her heart into a thousand tiny pieces! You wanna know why? Because _Tawni Hart doesn't vacuum_."

And with that she spun on her heel and marched towards my door, pulled it open with surprising force, and stalked out of sight down the hallway.

I shook my head and readjusted the collar of my uniform just as Portlyn walked in with a small knock on my open dressing room door.

She took one look at my face and hers scrunched up.

"What's the matter?"

I sighed, flopping down on my blue, L-shaped couch and throwing an arm over my eyes.

I heard Portlyn snicker.

"You're so _dramatic_, Chad."

I answered without pulling my arm away. "I'm on a _drama_ Portlyn. I can't be _funny._"

At this she bursts out with raucous giggles and I had to sit up, _get_ up, and pin her arms to her sides – the only thing that _ever_ makes her stop laughing – until she calms down.

I glare at her – warning her to not start up again the instant I let go – and step back. She lets out one squeak, then stops.

"Okay, Chad. Question."

"Yeah?" I ask, turning away and sitting back down at my vanity chair.

"Why was _Tawni Hart_ in your dressing room, screaming her lungs out? I mean, she – along with the rest of Chuckle City – yell at you every chance they get, but why now? At _six am?_ No one's here at six… but you."

I incline my head, acknowledging that she was right, and then sigh. "She was warning me to not hurt Sonny; why, I have no clue. Sonny can take care of herself."

"Yeah," Portlyn allowed, nodding her head. "But she's never been on a tween drama. And, you _have_ read the script, right? That must be why Tawni's so protective."

I stiffened, stopping halfway in my reach for my phone. Slowly I turned to Portlyn.

"What's in the script?" I whispered.

Portlyn smirked, then tried to not laugh.

"I only know this because I came in early to re-read it, but Chad? Didn't Rick tell you?"

"Tell me _what!?"_ I half-screamed, breaking out into a cold sweat, my worst fears of what could be in there swirling around in my head at light-speed –

"Sonny's your love interest. You have to kiss her… uh," she coughed. "_Multiple _times."

I couldn't help it, I blanched.

"What!?" I screeched, my face the epitome of complete shock.

Portlyn gave me her 'oh, come _on_. Even _I'm_ not buying _that_' look, and put a hand on her hip.

"I swear! I didn't know! Oh, _God!_" I insisted completely panicking.

Portlyn's 'come on' look vanished with my taking the Lord's name in vain; instantly she looked concerned.

"Chad?" she asked, almost timidly – so unlike her – and reached out a hand to touch my shoulder.

I didn't answer her; I shrugged off her arm and resumed my pacing, beginning to mutter unintelligibly.

_No. NO! This canNOT be happening!_ I thought while I paced; back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. After about my eighth pass by Portlyn, did she snap out of her timid demeanor and grab my arm in a vice-like grip. _Holy crow! Are all the girl's around here stronger than they look?!_

"Chad Dylan!" she cried, spinning me around to face her… closer than I would have liked. Personal bubble people. That hardly seemed to faze Portlyn when I cringed back. Well, tried to. "What is the matter with you? It's not an _actual_ kiss! It's a _stage_ kiss. God, you'd think you'd know the difference by now. You've kissed _me_ enough and Lord knows you haven't fallen in love with me!" she suddenly let go of my arm, eyes wide with realization.

"That's it… isn't it? You're afraid you'll fall in love with her! Well, I already know you like her, but jeez Chad! I – even as the hopeless romantic on the set – don't believe you can fall in love after one kiss. It's not realistic."

See, this is what I love/hate about Portlyn. We've known each other for as long as I've been acting. She was in _the Goody Gang_ with Tawni and me. She played Ashley Goody, my sister. And ever since she and Tawni stopped being friends – some undisclosed incident involving some Hello Kitty lip gloss when they were eight – she's latched herself to me… and I sorta did to her.

See, I was a little insecure when I started out, wondering if I was good enough or if people liked me. So, I lied to Sonny when she had that screw-up involving her made up first fan. Big whoop. Chad Dylan Cooper lies all the time, but I do have a conscience. That's one of the main reasons I faked being Eric for her, because I felt bad lying to her… and because I was staring to c-c… _care_ (dang that emotion to the most fiery pits of the Underworld!).

Since Portlyn and I were practically neighbors in our very up-scale, gated cul-de-sac in Beverly Hills (she lived the next street over), we became friends; but no one but our parents knew how close. It was never anything more, though. She dated, I dated… it never came between us. Well, except when she dated a jerk-face and I had to step in for her own good (which she thanked me for later).

We acted around, and when we were 16, we both landed roles on _Mackenzie Fall's_, which was a lucky break. Our friendship had been kinda sparse for the two years before that, we were working so much and so far apart, so it was quite a comfort to be near each other again.

Portlyn knows things about me no one knows. I know the same; we're just tight like that. She gets me; and calls me out on my BS… quite like Sonny, which is one of the things I like most about her.

Sonny is like the other, mirror version of Portlyn, but the one I _like,_ like. It's different.

So, what I love/hate about Portlyn is her ability to see through my mask, my pretenses and is not afraid to call me out on it.

"Yeah, it's just a _stage_ kiss," I muttered, trying to convince myself of the fact that yes, indeed, it wasn't supposed to mean something.

I just hope to everything I hold holy that it's not going to mean _squat._

---

I got to the set directly on time. Not a minute late, or early.

Immediately, I saw Sonny, standing a bit off to the side, reading her script with a determined expression on her face, muttering slightly under her breath.

I literately had to cover my mouth to stop myself from bursting out in raucous, un-boy-like giggles. Yes…_ giggles._ Gah!

Once I had my… un-boy-like giggles… under control, I walked over to Sonny in my signature bad-boy swagger… which was entirely _wasted_ on her because she didn't even look up. If anything she became even more absorbed into the script.

Of course, being me, I noticed this as an opportunity to scare the crap out of her since she was off in her own… script-memorizing-land? Yeah, let's go with that. So, I took it.

"It's not that hard to memorize a script, Sonny," I said just loud enough a few inches from her ear.

Sonny let out a high-pitched squeak, jumped and dropped her script in surprise.

I smirked, covering up my desire to laugh uncontrollably on how cu- Never mind, forget I said anything. Seriously! Never mind!

"What the heck, Cooper?!" Sonny snarled through gritted teeth as she leaned down to pick up her script. "I was – "

"Trying too hard to memorize lines? Psh, Sonny, if you can't memorize _that_, then well… good luck trying to keep your guest star spot."

I watched as her cheeks turned pink to beat red with anger.

_Uh, oh._

"Chad Dylan Cooper! You know perfectly well I didn't even _audition_ for this spot! If I could have refused, I would've!"

I sighed. "What are you _talking_ about Munroe?" I said in a bored, off-hand, why-are-you-even-bothering? voice.

Sonny's face got even redder – if that was even possible – and I could almost hear her counting to ten in her head to calm down.

"You know perfectly well, Cooper, Mr. Condor _put_ me in this role. I certainly didn't _ask_ to play your – your – " she stuttered, trying to avoid saying it.

Always ready to tease, I said it for her, though it made my stomach clench uncomfortably.

"Love interest?"

She stopped stuttering, and just narrowed her eyes at me and nodded the tiniest bit.

"Like I said, Sonny, when _I_ guest starred on your pathetic show, by the end of this week, you'll fall in love with me."

At this, Sonny's anger dissipated, which I didn't anticipate at all. She broke out in raucous laughter, clutching her sides.

"Tawni warned me you'd say that, Cooper. But, once you've tried that on me, I can't get _sick_ again. It's like the chicken pox, you get it once, then you can't get it again," and she continued to giggle.

Unfortunately for her, her giggles we getting me peeved, and I knew just how to make them stop.

"Oh, so you _did_ fall in love with me, then?"

Sonny stopped her giggles so fast she started choking on her own spit. _Eew._

Once she had regained her composure, she looked a little pale – and not from said choking – when she said,

"Psh, _no._ Cooper, I'm saying you can't _try_ that Jedi-mind-trick on me again because it didn't work the first time. You've wasted your chance." I could almost hear her congratulate herself in her head at her witty-fast and plausible retort.

I hated to burst her bubble, but _hey_; it's me.

"But, Sonny… tsk tsk tsk Sonny! You actually have to get the chicken pox for you to be immune to it. So, tough luck on thinking you were safe. You'll never be safe until you're sick… with love for _moi,_" I snickered at my wit and charm – and quick smarts – and then noticed Rick walk in.

I flipped my phone open to check the time.

"Ten minutes late as usual…" I muttered, annoyed.

"Cast! Gather 'round!" Rick called, and everyone abandoned their respective spots on the set to stand in front of him.

"As you all know, we have a guest star here for seven episodes: the lovely Miss Sonny Munroe from _So Random!_ next door."

If Rick was expecting the cast to welcome her, he was sadly mistaken. The only thing that was even the least bit welcoming was Portlyn giving her a small smile.

Rick coughed in the tense silence, and then continued.

"Sonny, you're going to watch the first couple of scenes you're not in, then we'll try you out. Don't worry if –"

Sonny – being quite unlike Sonny – interrupted him.

"I'm sure I can handle it, Rick."

His eyes widened and he coughed again.

"Well, then, Chad, Marta, scene five. Places!"

---

THE REST OF THE DAY: _To Be Continued…_

---

**A/N: hey everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in months! I was… very depressed because of my sister, and other things happened that were just as bad; I got in a car accident and broke my leg and right collarbone. Things have been pretty rough so I was really focusing on the rehabilitation and getting better so I could return to a quasi-normal life. I was reading FF, though! I just didn't have the energy to review or write my own.**

**But, I'm back – with a vengeance! El oh el.**

**Please review! I'll be updating sooner next time, especially if I get a lot of feedback!**

**Thanks guys!**

**-awetast9;; linsi**

**P.S. Happy new year! Even though it's 14 days into it already. hehe**


End file.
